


Breaking the news

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Coming Out [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and J'onn have to tell Alex's parents that their married. This work makes more sense if you read Superhero party first but works as a standalone to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the news

Waking up in J’onn’s arms became so natural for Alex she didn’t think twice of why J’onn was absently stocking her bare hip.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked not moving 

“Hmm, nothing really.”

“Try lie to me and I’ll deck you.”

“Is that any way to talk to your husband?”

“If there refusing to tell you what they’re worried about, yes.”

“Well you know we have to break the news to your parents. I’m pretty sure Jeremiah hadn’t wanted me to protect you in this way. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to kill me.”

“First of all, he won’t try to kill you, second of all, you can’t be that worried because otherwise you would be trying to walk out.”

“I know that doesn’t work. Anyway how long do we have till they are expecting us?”

“J’onn we’ve got a while.” The small smirk on her face was saying more than her voice

She turned around kicking off the sheet revealing her naked body blushing ever so slightly J’onn moved forwards kissing her as she straddled him. Getting ready to have her calling out his name he bent down but before he could do anything a knock came from the door.

“Shit, who the hell is that?” Alex cursed under her breath

“Alex if you don’t come out I’ll knock the door down and use my x-ray vision.” Kara’s voice sounded from the hallway

“NO KARA! DON’T LOOK!” Alex scrambled up in a heap grabbing the first piece of clothing she went to the door.

“Alex we have to talk about…Is that J’onn’s robe?” Alex looked down and cringed she had grabbed his robe not her dressing gown

“Ah…can we talk at Mum’s? Alex tried vainly to cover herself since the robe was more then a bit oversized for her small frame. 

“Just answer me this. Are you really married to J’onn? Or was I dreaming.” 

“Yes. I am married to J’onn. Now considering that he is lying in our bed without anything on right now can you wait till we get to Mums and Dads?” 

Kara went blush red when Alex said that J’onn was naked and flew off before she could respond. 

“I am never going to look Kara in the eyes again am I?” J’onn came up behind her 

“Nope. This is actually pretty funny.” Alex started to laugh leaning against J’onn still clutching the robe at her shoulder

“Anyway how long do we really have?”

“Only half an hour.” Alex gave a sigh of disappointment when she realized that they had to get moving no extra time.

 

“Not even my sped would allow for that. Let’s get moving.” J’onn was about to walk away to put on some normal clothes when he turned around smirking

“Also I think the robe looks better on you.” Alex looked down and saw that her cleavage was showing a lot and it was slipping of her shoulders revealing her cream shoulders

“Nah, I think I look better on you.” J’onn still was getting used to her comments blushed before grinning

“I agree.”

Sighing out of the hotel J’onn drove down in his Ute with Alex. They had agreed to come out with it no stalling and if necessary Kara had agreed to hold back Jeremiah while they made a run for it.

Kara was still awkward with Alex and J’onn but still agreed on helping them. When they pulled up only a few minutes late Alex turned around and kissed him pulling herself over to the driver’s seat.

“Remember the Ute incident.” Alex smirked

Oh how J’onn did. They had just barely made it out alive together after the Non and Indigo incident they had gotten into the Ute together and next thing they knew Alex was naked and sprawled across the two back seats with him kissing her passionately.

“Alex as much as I liked that I don’t think the best way for your parents to find out that were together is with them finding us having sex in the DEO’s Ute.”

“You’re probably right.” Alex granted pulling herself back to her side and stepping out 

Walking out J’onn took the time to look at Alex’s childhood home he smiled seeing the beach that explained a few things.

He turned around when he heard Alex and Kara greeting each other. Walking towards them he cringed a bit at the huge smile Jeremiah and Eliza gave him.

“Hello J’onn.”

“Hello Eliza, Jeremiah.” 

“Uh hi J’onn.” Kara flushed a bit at seeing him and he avoided her eyes since he had heard what Alex had said to her feeling the heat rising up his neck

“Come in teas in the lounge while you’re waiting Alex can show you around.” Eliza ushered them inside turning to J’onn whom was feeling more awkward by the second

“Come on, I’ll show you my old room.” Alex grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs. Stumbling after her got shoved into what seemed to be an old room.

Looking around he saw bookshelves, a small bed and the view from her huge glass windows was amazing. It showed the ocean waves tumbling, crashing on each other onto the gold sprinkled sand.

Walking over he saw an old wooden desk running his hands across it he noted the locked cabinet.

“What’s in there?” Turning to Alex whom was sprawled across her old bed looked up

“Um…Some drawing I did. They’re not important.” But he could feel her heart beat suddenly go rapidly so once again asking

“Can I look?”

“They’re really bad I’d rather you wouldn’t” J’onn opened the locked compartment with the keys that were under the lamp and saw Alex blushing

Picking up what seemed to be a folder of rough sketches he felt Alex’s embarrassment so putting them back down he went over to her side and lay down next to her

“If you feel uncomfortable with me looking at them you can just say.” His arm wrapped around her sneakily pulling her closer

“No it’s just that there of what I thought aliens would look like and…” She nibbled her lower lip 

“And you think I would be offended? I wouldn’t I would probably just laugh.” Pressing a kiss into her locks he shift so his body curled around hers their legs starting to entangle. They lay their for a few minuets not saying anything just hugging each other tight. J'onn's head buried in the gap between her neck and shoulder. 

“I think we should go down and tell them.” Alex slid out turning around and holding her hand out

Seeing his hesitation on J’onn’s face she leaned forward.

“I promise you’ll feel better afterwards.” With a small huff he pulled himself up and walked out after Alex

“So what’s been going on in National City?” Eliza was starting with the polite conversation sighing Alex took the floor

“Mum, Dad I’ve got something to tell you.” She looked at J’onn whilst Kara shifted uncomfortably

“Um not to sure how to put this lightly but I’m married.” Alex got the first thing out got ready to put the real bombshell on everyone

“WHAT! Alex when would’ve you gotten married? Are you feeling okay?” Eliza asked frantically

“Alex why didn’t you tell us?” She waited for the most important question

“Who is he? Do we know him?” Jeremiah finally asked

“Well you both do know him.” She was stalling and J’onn looked like he wanted to shrivel up and die on the spot

“Don’t tell me it’s one of those idiot boys from high school.” Jeremiah sighed knowing that he hadn’t met anyone else that would qualify for her to get married to

“NO. He’s a bit older than me.” Alex, Kara and J’onn all cringed at the mention of age for J’onn was more than THREE HUNDERED YEARS OLD

“Alex what did I say…” Eliza started lowly

“It’s J’onn.” Alex came out not wanting for everyone to hear her mother drone on

Jeremiah blinked in stated shock whilst Eliza on the other hand.

“WHAT!?” She shouted at J’onn whom seemed to be praying now

“Mum calm down.” Alex tried instantly moving to J’onn’s side

“ALEX ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT J’ONN IS MARRIED TO YOU?” She shouted at her

“Eliza darling calm down.” Jeremiah seemed to be pulled out of the trance when Eliza started to shout again putting his hand on her shoulder he guided her back to the couch

“Now both of you have some serious explaining to do. Kara did you know about this?” Jeremiah turned to Kara

“I only found out yesterday when I accidently bumped into them at the Superhero party.” 

“So when did this happen?” Jeremiah turned to the two of them keeping Eliza in control

“Uh well…we were on the run and we sorta ended up getting married?” Alex raised the last few words knowing very well that it would not be any good to tell them how exactly they had gotten together

Jeremiah paled a bit but nodded probably guessing at what happened. “Yes, does anyone else know?”

“No. But were planning on coming out at work that’s why we went to the party together.” Alex was trying not to act defiant towards her family whom were quietly suggesting things

“Um…so not quite sure what to say.” Kara put in rather unhelpfully Jeremiah coughed awkwardly keeping an eye on the fuming Eliza whilst J’onn and Alex were sharing looks silently talking with telepathy

“Uh J’onn could I talk with you?” Jeremiah asked and J’onn looked like he was going to faint as he got up and followed him out of the room

“Alex I don’t understand. He’s a Martian and your boss.” Eliza looked at her daughter and Alex couldn’t help but feel anger at the disgusted look on her mother’s face. It hurt.

“There’s nothing wrong with aliens.” Kara piped up

“Is this because I sleep with someone who’s green with red eyes?” The hurt in Alex’s voice was barely bearable 

“I’m just worried for you, are you sure he’s the right man for you?” Eliza came over as if to hug her daughter Alex shifted away disgusted with what she was suggesting that what they did was dirty and worrying.

“I’m sure. Mum don’t touch me.” Alex hated it when Eliza did that she didn’t like being treated as a small girl that still needed her mother

“J’onn I believe that you will look after her but if you ever hurt her in any way I will make you wish that you hadn’t been born.” 

“I understand, I had to have this same conversation with a few people before. I will look after her with my life.” 

“I know. Now we should go before Eliza and Alex get into a fight.” Chuckling awkwardly J’onn went back out not knowing whether or not to be relieved.

Walking out J’onn cringed at seeing Alex glaring at Eliza whom was looking rather sheepish.

“Maybe we should go J’onn.” Alex walked over to J’onn and defiantly put her hand into his lacing her fingers whilst glaring at her mum

J’onn for once didn’t know what to say at all just nodding he followed Alex out to the car turning around he spotted Eliza watching him with what seemed to be a small smile playing on her lips.

Frowning he went in after Alex whom had tricked him into letting her drive. As soon as they were on the road pulling over in one of the side lanes Alex spoke up.

“So J’onn how do we plan to let the DEO know were together?”

“Alex we don’t want to scar them for life.” He tried warningly knowing that voice anywhere

“Well what did you have in mind then?”

“Make out in the hallway?” He tried

“Okay then.” The gleam in her eyes made J’onn more than a little suspicious at what she was planning.

Turning around again it didn’t surprise him to find her lips meeting his.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
